Kedai Es Krim, Ambulans, dan Surga
by Azizan14
Summary: Di kedai es krim, ambulans, rumah sakit, dan surga segala hal itu terjadi. This is my first fic! Hope you like it... Happy reading.. Mohon bantuannya semua... RnR yah... Love you... Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, sorry lupa nih... Warning: OOC, typo, GaJe, masih amburadul dan kacau.


Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya, tersenyum melihat sepasang anak perempuan dan laki laki yang sedang tertawa sambil menjilati es krimnya masing masing.

"Sakura-chan," panggil suara berat yang berada disebelah sakura,

Sakura tak menjawab masih saja melihat sepasang anak kecil yang sekarang sedang saling menyuapi es krim satu sama lain.

"Saku.." Panggil lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dari panggilan sebelumnya.

Sakura masih tak menjawab, matanya masih melihat sepasang anak kecil tadi, seakan anak kecil itu adalah tontonan yang sangat menarik.

Masih tak kehilangan kesabaran, Naruto pun mengambil cara lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura memegang pundak Sakura dengan sangat lembut, seakan pundak itu akan hancur berkeping-keping jika diperlakukan dengan kasar. Dan akhirnya Sakura membalikkan kepalanya menghadap si pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis di pipi kiri dan kanannya.

"Apa yang menarik dari dua anak kecil itu ?" Tanya Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Entahlah..." Kata Sakura rendah.

"Bukankah lebih menarik melihat wajahku yang mirip Justin Bieber ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya, yang tak ayal membuat tawa sakura pecah seketika.

"Kenapa, bukankah itu fakta?"

"Huh, ngaco kamu." Jawab Sakura sambil mencubit tangan Naruto yang berada di sisi kursi rodanya.

"Aww... sakit Sakura-chan." Keluh Naruto sambil mengusap tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena cubitan Sakura.

"Dasar manja."

"Teganya sakura-chan, ini pacarmu loh... pacarmu." Canda Naruto.

Mendengar itu Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu Naruto hanya bercanda, tapi kata 'pacar' membuat mood sakura lenyap seketika, Sakura mengalihkan matanya kearah atas agar air mata yang hendak mengalir dari matanya tak turun. Kata 'pacar' itu membuat matanya perih sampai ingin menumpahkan air mata.

"Sakura-chan itu hanya bercanda." Kata Naruto sambil berjongkok di depan Sakura lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam, masih mencoba agar air matanya tak keluar. Ia balik menggenggam tangan Naruto, mencoba berharap agar Naruto mengerti genggamannya itu adalah perwakilan dari kata 'tak apa'.

Setelah beberapa menit hening. Mulut sakura yang sedikit bergetar terbuka.

"Naruto.." Bisik Sakura dengan suara serak.

Naruto mengadah melihat majah sakura yang basah karena air mata, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Sakura.

"Sepertinya sudah terlalu lama kita seperti ini, terlalu lama sampai kurasa kita harus mengakhirinya."

"Sakura-chan apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, setiap kita bertemu, kita berjalan bersama, berbicara, bersentuhan, hanya takut yang kau rasakan." Kata sakura dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis yang kini sudah menggenang di matanya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan. APA MAKSUDMU!" Teriak Naruto tertahan, sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di paha Sakura, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya membasahi celana panjang yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Takut kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, kita tidak bisa bicara lagi, tidak bisa melakukan apa yang biasanya kita lakukan bersama. Takut saat yang menyeramkan itu datang, merenggut semua yang telah kita miliki." Rancau Sakura tidak jelas, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, pundaknya bergetar hebat, sedangkan satu tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut Naruto.

Kepala Naruto bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menggeleng, menolak semua hipotesa yang telah Sakura kemukakan. Dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar ia berkata.

"Kau tak akan pergi Sakura-chan, tidak sebelumku, tidak tanpaku, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi." Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, perkataan yang menunjukkan betapa besarnya semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama, betapa besarnya cinta yang dimiliki seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk seorang perempuan berpenyakitan yang tubuhnya semakin kurus dan pucat.

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya lalu mengusap kedua pipi Sakura, lalu berkata.

"Sakura-chan pasti haus, akan kubelikan air mineral di kedai es krim seberang. Tunggu disini saja, tak akan lama." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura sebentar lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kedai es krim di seberang jalan.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat, kejadian mengerikan yang tidak akan disangka semua orang. Mobil itu melaju cepat dan tidak melihat Naruto yang juga sedang berjalan dengan cepat.

"CKITTT... BRAAK..." Seiring dengan menggemanya suara itu tubuh tegap Naruto terpental dengan sangat kuat, sangat cepat, dan menyebabkan tubuh itu terluka disekujur tubuhnya, darah mengalir dari lukanya membasahi jalan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas ketidak berdayaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto Dan ditengah tengah kerumunan orang yang mengelilinginya, diantara kesakitan dan pandangan yang semakin mengabur, ia melihat seorang Haruno Sakura berjalan tertatih dengan wajah menyedihkan.

Sakura tak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi saat ini, di depan matanya. Matanya jelas melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya tapi akal sehatnya belum bisa menerima, ia belum bisa menerima bahwa orang yang sekarang tengah sekarat ditengah jalan itu adalah orang yang baru saja mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan membelikan air mineral untuknya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap disini karena ia tak akan lama.

Dengan langkah terseok Sakura berjalan menuju tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya. kepalanya sakit, seakan akan semua saraf yang ada didalam kepalanya sedang bertengkar, saling memukul, dan menandang satu sama lain. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin, kakinya ingin berjalan tapi kakinya kaku. Untunglah semua orang yang mengelilingi Naruto mengerti dan memberi celah bagi Sakura.

Sakura terduduk tak peduli dengan bajunya yang penuh dengan darah, memandangi wajah Naruto yang penuh darah, matanya terpejam tapi kesakitan. Dengan seluruh tenaganya Sakura mengangkat kepala Naruto menuju pangkuannya, kemudian setitik demi titik air mata keluar dari matanya semakin lama semakin deras, dan semakin sakit pula kepalanya, diantara kesedihan, dan air mata yang mengalir deras itu, darah perlahan mengalir dari hidung Sakura semakin lama semakin banyak, darah bertemu darah, sakit dengan sakit, semuanya bersatu padu diiringi dengan suara sirine ambulans yang membawa Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri menuju pertolongan pertama terdekat.

~~~~~~~~~~*o*~~~~~~~~~~

Suasana di koridor rumah sakit itu tampak menegangkan, seorang lelaki dengan baby face dan rambut merah a.k.a. Sasori Haruno, kakak Sakura hanya duduk di depan ruangan operasi tanpa suara, kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Kakashi Hatake dengan masker yang masih saja setia melekat di wajahnya, wali Naruto ini pun tak kalah menyedihkan, ia berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding putih rumah sakit, tatapannya kosong.

Semuanya seakan bisu sampai pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat dan terlihatlah seorang dokter dengan baju biru juga masker yang baru saja ia lepas, dari pandangannya tersirat penyesalan yang amat besar. Sasori berdiri dan segera mendekat menuju dokter tersebut, begitu pula Kakashi yang juga segera mendekat.

"Maaf, tapi kami su-" belum selesai perkataan dokter itu Kakashi dan Sasori seakan sudah mengerti, mereka menunduk dan mengalirlah air mata dari mata kedua orang itu. Kedua orang yang telah kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.

Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto, di rumah sakit yang sama, pada malam yang sama, dengan perasaan yang sama, mereka meninggalkan dunia ini menuju tempat yang abadi, tempat dimana semua orang yang telah menghampiri ajalnya bermuara.

~~~~~~~~~~*o*~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura POV's

Putih hanya itu yang bisa kulihat, putih sejauh apa pun memandang hanya putih. Warna yang sangat putih, putih tanpa noda bahkan saking bersihnya seakan bersinar dan membuat mataku silau. Tubuhku seakan melayang dan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan baik fisik ataupun mental seakan pergi entah kemana. Tapi tunggu dulu, apakah ini dirumah sakit? Atau ini surga?

"Surga, sakura-chan" kata suara berat yang sangat kukenal, Naruto iya... Aku tahu ini suara Naruto. Naruto maaf, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu, sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin melihatmu, ayo berjalan lagi, berbicara bersama lagi, sampai ajal memisahkan kita.

"Iya, ini aku Sakura-chan, aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan khawatir Sakura-chan, mulai sekarang tidak akan ada yang akan memisahkan kita lagi.

Aku membalikkan kepalaku dan menemukan Naruto disebelahku, aku mengangkat tubuhku, berlari kearahnya, memeluknya, merasakannya. Dan dia memang benar benar Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki yang kucintai, selamanya, dan mulai sekarang tak akan ada yang akan pisahkan kita. Biarpun itu sel kanker, ataupun ajal, karena ajal telah memisahkan kami, dan menyatukan kami kembali ditempat yang abadi, tempat tanpa perpisahan, kesedihan, dan kesakitan.


End file.
